


Open Late

by PervOtaku



Series: Cyborganic Bioroid Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Erotica, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Restaurants, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, Sex Robots, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervOtaku/pseuds/PervOtaku
Summary: A young fast food worker is seduced by his dream girl, a robot coworker.





	1. Chapter 1

> In the future, robotics and advanced A.I. become a ubiquitous part of society, aiding mankind in all facets of everyday life. However, they still retained the cold impersonal look of a machine until a new development rocketed over the uncanny valley. Grown rather than built, this new kind of being was made possible by hacking the human genome and combining biology with nanomachines: cyborgs down to the cellular level, but outwardly perfectly human in appearance. Too perfect, in fact. Over concerns of the new artificial people posing as real humans, world governments quickly acted to require that they all be made to possess a clearly visible non-human trait, which was accomplished in a variety of ways by drawing upon both fanciful fiction and animal DNA. Now, they live and work among us, programmed to serve. You can even have sex with them. These are some of their stories. These are the

**Cyborganic Bioroid Chronicles**

"Open Late"

by the Perv Otaku

The one constant in nearly everybody's life during their student years is a stint working in fast food. I'm no exception. You'd think in this day and age all those kids would have been obsoleted by bioroids, but it turns out restaurants staffed entirely by bioroids are rarer than you'd think. The burger place I work at, it's part of an old national chain, you've heard of it, only has one. I asked my boss, Mr. Walters, about it once. He told me, "Shit, kid, do you have any idea how expensive those things are? She's cost-effective because paying overtime to cover the overnight shift is a bitch. Beyond that I'd much rather dish out minimum wage."

So our bioroid co-worker, Alison is her name, has the appearance of also being student age, slim, large but not oversized tits, wavy blonde hair to just past her shoulders, and gray eyes with flecks of blue. Her bioroid "trait" is ear antennae. She has human ears, but the center part is covered by little white pod things with some colored lights on them. The pods extend forward a little bit out of her ears and connect to thin strips of the same white material that run from just above her chin, up the sides of her jaw and past the front of her ears, then straight up through her hair a little bit and pointing up on either side of her head, extending about an inch or so past what would be level with the top of her head. I asked Mr. Walters about that, too. He said, "People come in here for food, they don't want to be staring at goofy ears or a funny forehead. She's a robot girl, she should look like one."

Oh, and there's one more thing, she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Most guys, when they stroke their cock in bed at night, or in the shower, or sitting on the toilet, they think about a girl from school, or maybe a hot young teacher, or some celebrity actress or singer. For me, ever since I started working here, it's always been Alison. I can't get her out of my mind. If she were a human girl, I'd probably be telling you about how I finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date. Well, no such luck. She never even leaves the restaurant. She works 24 hours a day, seven days a week, no holidays, no vacations. She recharges during those dead hours in the middle of the night, but even then she's always ready to serve a customer should one appear. I would spend my shifts sneaking longing glances at her, and get tongue-tied while talking to her, all the usual stupidity when a guy crushes hard on a girl, all for nothing. Not a damn thing could ever happen between us, or so I thought.

My shift today started like any other day. I arrived in the early afternoon, after the lunch rush had died down. I put my uniform stuff on, and set out into the part-time grind. As soon as I saw her, I said, "Hi, Alison," with that same hopeful, puppy love tone I always did. Dumb, I know. Just a victim of my hormones overriding rational thought.

Programmed for politeness of course, Alison returned the greeting with a smile as she always does, "Hi, Steve." This time though, her smile seemed to linger just a little longer than usual, and her eyes met mine. She wasn't just glancing at me in passing, she was looking at me, really looking. Then the moment passed, and she moved on to finish collecting the food she needed to fill an order. I convinced myself that I had imagined it. I'd certainly daydreamed about that and more countless times.

Pretty soon I realized I hadn't imagined it after all. I found myself staring at her, like always. Undressing her with my eyes, imagining the curves of her body, the shape of her perfect breasts, and she looked back at me and smiled. Shit. Instinct made me look away, pretend I hadn't been ogling her. That must be what you do when a girl catches you staring. She'd never caught me before, or at least she'd never let on. Then it happened again. Seriously, I just can't help myself. I looked away again. There was something about her smile, it wasn't just the cheerful server or friendly co-worker smile. It looked almost... sly. No, that's stupid. Surely this time I really was imagining things.

The next time she caught me staring, it was the sly smile and a wink. A wink! My heart started beating faster as the adrenaline released into my system. Fucking hell. Something strange was going on and it was making me nervous, scared even. I know that guys are supposed to be intimidated by the fairer sex sometimes, so this was... normal? Normal for me, maybe, but for Alison, not at all.

I was almost afraid to look at her again, but then again the morbid curiosity was starting to form as well. In the end I just forgot either way and ogled her out of sheer habit. Her response this time was to lean her hips away from me while sliding her near leg towards me a little. Was she striking a sexy pose for me? It was subtle, and over quickly to keep anybody else from noticing. This, finally, moved me past nervous and started to enter horny territory. My cock began to stir in my pants. A couple sexy leg poses later and my hard-on was firmly established, no pun intended, although that is a good one, isn't it. Next she thrust her chest forward for me, and then the next one she pushed her ass back, with one hand moving tantalizingly up her leg.

By now the dinner rush was upon us, the number of employees on shift increasing steadily as the afternoon had progressed and now reaching its peak. Even Mr. Walters gets on food duty at this point. Things get just as crowded behind the counter and in the kitchen as they are waiting in line to order and collect your meal. We bump into each other back there now and then, of course. No big deal, obviously. Alison, however, took this as an opportunity to escalate things another notch. I felt her breasts pressing into my shoulder as she reached past me to grab some fries. Still slightly in denial about what was going on, I figured these things happen and I just got lucky standing in the way at the right time. They felt amazing, by the way, soft and pliable, compressing against my body. My cock felt like it was ready to burst out of my pants right there.

It wasn't long before I felt her breasts against me once more, this time square into my back as she came up directly behind me to reach for a burger. It soon became clear she was going out of her way to reach past me and press her breasts against me rather than walk around, wait for me to move, or even to ask me to pass over whatever she needed. Yet if anyone else saw her, why, she just needed that dessert over there, it would have looked like a perfectly innocent reach. Usually I can't wait for a meal rush to end, this time I wished it could go on all evening. Sadly, that couldn't be. As the dinner hours ended, the staff started thinning out again and Mr. Walters retreated to his office to run the day's numbers, reorder things we were low on, and whatever the hell else he does to keep things running. Alison, for her part, went back to smiles and winks and possibly a hungry-looking gleam in her eye.

I had drawn the late shift today, which meant other than Alison I was to be the last employee in the place during the calmer early night hours. Mr. Walters went home for the night, then what was left of the rest of the employees did also. At this point I'd had plenty of chances to pull Alison aside and ask what was going on with her today, but I was afraid that actually acknowledging it would somehow cause the spell to break, so to speak, and there would be some stupid reason why everything was actually the exact opposite of what it seemed.

A slow trickle of customers remained, but eventually the last of them left as well. Now it really was just the two of us in the building. I wasn't sure if that meant the end of it or if it had been just a prelude to what was about to happen. My cock was straining to burst free of my pants over the latter possibility, though the part of my brain not controlled by sex was dwelling on the former. I didn't see Alison around, and figured she was off cleaning something. I decided to do the same and ventured back into the kitchen area.

Alison was there, but she wasn't cleaning. I guess she was lying in wait for me, because as soon as she saw me, she grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close to her. Her soft yet firm breasts squeezed against my chest, her lips inches from mine. "Thank goodness we're finally alone," she said. Acting on pure instinct, without thinking about it at all, I kissed her. I kissed her with an urgency and hunger that I'd never known, and she kissed back with just as much vigor. Our tongues danced together, moving back and forth between my mouth and hers. I totally lost track of time. Five minutes? Ten? More? Eventually my head came down from the clouds long enough to realize I could be doing much more with my hands. I had been holding her as we intensely made out, but now I let them roam, specifically towards Alison's breasts. I gave them a gentle squeeze, and they felt amazing.

Alison took this as a cue to push me away. I was disappointed and worried that I'd done something wrong, but only briefly as she pulled her shirt and bra off. I figured I should follow suit and removed my shirt as well, then I focused on her now naked, and absolutely heavenly breasts. My hands returned to them, followed by my mouth, as I leaned down to suck on her nipples while I fondled them. Alison leaned back and moaned softly in appreciation as my lips and tongue played across her majestic mounds.

I felt her hand go to my cock, grabbing it through my pants and giving it a nice squeeze. I moaned and started getting them off so she could have full access. Alison took hers off as well, and I finally got my first view of her pussy. It was hairless and beautiful. She lowered herself to the padded rubber mat on the floor and motioned for me to join her. The reality of the situation suddenly reasserted itself. "Wait, what if a customer comes?" I said.

Alison tapped her forehead and said, "I have the wifi feed of all the cameras. If a vehicle enters the parking lot, I'll see it. I can get dressed really quickly."

"Are there cameras inside too?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Only in the front. Not back here," she answered as she took hold of my rock hard cock and gently pulled me down to the floor with her. I came down over her and guided my cock to her waiting pussy. I hesitated briefly, just appreciating the moment and whatever miracle had led me to it. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not at all. Well, this is my first time doing this part," I admitted. Okay, yeah, I was a virgin. Oh sure, I'd made out with plenty of girls, groped a good share of tits and sucked on a few of them. With one girlfriend I even got as far as oral, I licked her pussy and she sucked my cock. I'd never gone after sex like it was the only goal though, I'd never treated it like there was any urgency to losing my virginity.

Alison just smiled. "You still know what to do though, right?" she asked. Shit, what a perfect girl, she wasn't making a big deal of it at all. I nodded and pushed right into her. We moaned together as I started slowly thrusting my cock in and out. Her pussy felt incredible, so soft, warm, tight and wet. I wish I could say I lasted longer. It's not like I had a hair trigger, but I came fairly quickly, grunting as my semen spurted into her cunt. She smiled and pushed me off of her, then dove for my cock, taking it into her mouth, sucking the mixture of my cum and her juices off and slowly bringing my erection back to life. Once I was fully hard again, she turned around on all fours, presented her pussy to me again, and said, "Ready for another go?"

I answered with my cock sinking all the way into her and fucking her from behind with new stamina. With my load freshly drained, I was good for a while, and Alison used it fully to her advantage, encouraging me to go faster and harder, calling out, "Yes, yes, fuck me Steve, give it to me, I need your cock so bad, pound that pussy with your big cock, baby yes oh God yes!" Her moans reached a crescendo and her pussy pulsed around my cock as she reached orgasm. I stopped moving with my cock still buried in her pussy. She looked back over her shoulder at me with a big smile on her face and asked, "Want to try the other hole too?" Well shit, who can turn that down?

I pulled out and moved my cock up to her asshole. It gave way easily as I pushed in, she clearly knew how to take it up the rear even though it was my first time giving. This was a whole different feeling than her pussy, a different kind of tight and warm. She moaned and started talking dirty again, "Yes, fuck that ass, oh shit your cock feels so good ramming my ass."

"Oh baby, take my big hard cock up that tight asshole, ooohhhh yes," I replied. Well, you get the idea. I reached down for a handful of titty as I fucked her rear entry, and finally my second blast of cum sprayed up inside her. I pulled out and sat down, leaning against the wall, and I pulled Alison onto my lap and kissed her again. "That was amazing. You are amazing," I said.

"Mmmm, I'm so glad it was you on the late shift today. I've been so horny all day and with the way you always look at me I just knew you'd give me the nice hard fuck I needed," Alison said. Ha, so she had noticed. Why today, though? I know how bioroids work, they have a control pad where you can turn their sex drive off and on, and run up it to maximum, and... uh oh. If her sex drive was normally off, there's only one man with access to turn it on: Mr. Walters.

"Do you... and Mr. Walters have sex too?" I asked.

"Sure. He comes in during the overnight hours usually once or twice a week and we fuck in his office," she replied.

"And did this happen last night?" I said. Alison nodded in affirmative as she cuddled against me. Oh shit. I'd just banged my boss's sex doll because he'd accidentally left her slut mode on. "You're... not going to tell him about this, are you?"

"Tell him about what?" she said.

"Exactly. This never happened," I said.

"Mmmm, it sure felt good for something that didn't happen," she said, and then kissed me again. That kissed lasted for a few minutes, and then abruptly stopped when, as predicted, she saw a car pull in. She indeed got dressed fast, washed her hands quickly and went out front to take the order. I pulled on my clothes as well. There wasn't actually much time left in my shift at that point. Alison and I shared one last, long, lingering kiss and I went home with a shit-eating grin on my face. Part-time fast food is the best job in the world.


	2. Open Late, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young fast food worker faces the consequences of sex with his robot coworker.

> In the future, robotics and advanced A.I. become a ubiquitous part of society, aiding mankind in all facets of everyday life. However, they still retained the cold impersonal look of a machine until a new development rocketed over the uncanny valley. Grown rather than built, this new kind of being was made possible by hacking the human genome and combining biology with nanomachines: cyborgs down to the cellular level, but outwardly perfectly human in appearance. Too perfect, in fact. Over concerns of the new artificial people posing as real humans, world governments quickly acted to require that they all be made to possess a clearly visible non-human trait, which was accomplished in a variety of ways by drawing upon both fanciful fiction and animal DNA. Now, they live and work among us, programmed to serve. You can even have sex with them. These are some of their stories. These are the

**Cyborganic Bioroid Chronicles**

"Open Late, Part 2"

by the Perv Otaku

I arrived at the restaurant and clocked in, same as any other shift at my part-time fast food job. What can I say, there's not much else available to a college student. Pretty much all of us there are college and high school students, except for Alison, the bioroid with "bot" style ear antennae. Being near her was the highlight of this job, especially since last week when she revealed that she had noticed my crush on her all along, and returned my affections by taking my virginity on the kitchen floor.

Well, okay, that's overstating it a little. It seems my boss Mr. Walters used her as a fuck toy rather frequently, and that day had forgotten to take her back out of horny sexbot mode. That left her with a craving for cock and I was the most convenient provider. It was a dream come true for me, and since that night we had a shared secret, expressed through knowing glances at each other while fetching burgers for customers. Well, I was probably just imagining that on her part, but I had fallen pretty hard for her.

I looked around for her, as always, and didn't see her. It was still early though, the afternoon lull, and I was scheduled to work through the dinner period. There was plenty of time to be around my angel. "Hey Steve, Walters is waiting for you in his office. Said to send you in there as soon as you got here," said one of my coworkers as he brushed past me. Shit, that's never a good thing. It couldn't be about that, though. Could it?

I went to the back room office and knocked on the closed door. "That you, Steve?" came his gruff voice from within.

"Yes," I said.

"Then get your ass in here and close the door behind you," he said. As I opened the door I could see that the lights were off inside the small office. Some light spilled in from the outside, but I had the door closed again before I could actually process what I saw. As soon as the door latched closed, Mr. Walters flicked a lamp on and I could see everything clearly. I could see all of her clearly, that is, Alison's naked body, bent over his desk. "Now lock it," he said. I just stood there, dumbfounded. "I said lock the door, kid, you want someone else seeing this?" I shook my head and locked the door.

"Alright, go ahead and get your cock out, you can have her mouth first," he said while rising from his chair and freeing his own hard cock from his pants.

"What… what?" I stammered.

"Jesus, kid, it's only been a week, you forgotten how to fuck her already?" said Mr. Walters.

"But, but, you told him? You said you wouldn't!" I protested, looking down at Alison.

She just smiled back up at me with a grin and a lustful glint in her eye, while Mr. Walters answered, "Whatever she said to give you that idea, remember, these bioroids can be rather literal. Gotta be explicit about stuff. Besides, I'm her owner, she can't keep secrets from me. I asked her if anything happened and she told me what she did with you. Now get that cock in her mouth. Always wanted to have a go sharing her with somebody."

I did as I was told, and frankly it was a relief to get my now raging hard-on out of my pants and between her eager lips. Mr. Walters stood behind her and pushed his own rod into her pussy, and we both started fucking her as she moaned softly. "So you're not mad about it?" I asked.

"Shut up while you're ahead, kid," he said. "Can't say I was happy about it, but it was my fault for not switching her off, and at least she zeroed in on you instead of throwing herself at customers. Plus after seeing the way you look at her, I don't have the heart to fire you." I didn't have a response for that other than to groan at the wonderful feeling Alison's lips and tongue were giving my dick.

I tried to keep my focus on her, rather than to look up at Mr. Walters with his thick mustache and receding hairline. I watched my cock sliding in and out of her mouth, and his cock doing the same in her pussy. He slapped her ass and said, "You liking this, slut?" Alison nodded with her mouth full of my meat. "Yeah, good girl. I knew you would."

I was still a little dazed by the whole situation and wasn't close to cumming yet, but it was only a few more minutes before Mr. Walters grunted deeply, presumably unloading his jism inside her, and then pulled out. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her off of me as well. "Come get me hard again," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said cheerfully, and knelt down to take a mouthful of his flaccid penis.

I must have gotten a look on my face, because he said, "What's the matter, kid, jealous? You realize I've been fucking her since long before I even hired you."

"Ye— yeah, I know. Obviously you have," I stammered.

He chuckled. "Shit, kid, you have the innocence of youth in spades. So cute it's almost sickening. Alright, I'm good to go another round. You get her pussy this time." He moved around her and leaned back against his desk, then grabbed her ass cheeks, spread them, and pulled her back onto his renewed cock, pushing easily into her back door.

I moved around the desk and faced her, her breasts bouncing slightly with the force of his thrusts, her face already showing her pleasure at being filled. I looked down at her bald pussy. I wasn't really keen on Mr. Walters' sloppy seconds, but then in a more general sense she always had been that. Without any further hesitation, lest the old bastard have another chance to tease me, I rammed my tool all the way into her. Even with his cum already in there, her pussy didn't feel all that different, which is to say, as wonderful as I remembered. Alison squealed as I filled her up, her fuck holes now both stuffed.

"Keep it down, baby, don't want anybody hearing you," Mr. Walters warmed. Alison nodded and continued to gasp and moan at a restrained volume. I took hold of her breasts and fondled them as the two of us pounded her from both sides.

It was my turn to make extra effort to not be too loud, as I moaned, "Oooooohhh, fuck yes, oh Alison, yes, yes, take it baby, fuck me."

She looked straight into my eyes and said, "Yes, Steve, I love your cock inside me. Fuck me hard. I want you to fill me up with your cum!" At that point, that was all the encouragement I needed, because I did exactly that. With one final, deep thrust, I felt my cock spasm as my load pumped through it and into her well-used cunt. I gasped for breath as I pulled out and backed away.

"Nice, kid. Good job. Okay, slut, clean us both off," said Mr. Walters. Alison obeyed, getting to her knees and sucking her juices off both our cocks in turn. "Alright, now put that away, go wash your hands, and get to work. And kid? Don't have sex in my restaurant ever again." I nodded. He turned to Alison and added, "And that goes double for you, you little trouble making slut. No fucking anyone besides me without my expressed permission."

"Yes, sir," she said, with a clear tone of disappointment in her voice.

With my dick back in my pants, Mr. Walters killed the light again and I slipped out. A fully dressed Alison appeared in the kitchen ten minutes later, cheery and all smiles as usual, but with her sex mode deactivated. I like to think that her smiles and glances lingered on me a little longer than usual after that, even without her wanting to jump my bones, but it was probably my imagination and wishful thinking.

\- - -

In the due course of time, I finished my studies, got a career-minded job lined up on the other side of the country, and was preparing to receive my degree. That meant, of course, giving Mr. Walters notice that I was leaving. "Good for you, kid. We'll miss you around here," is all he had to say about that.

Then, one evening after my last day at work, as I was packing up the things in my apartment, there was a knock at my door. To my great surprise, it was Alison. "Hi, Steve! Mr. Walters wanted me to drop these by for you," she said, holding out two envelopes.

I took them and opened them. They were both greeting cards congratulating me on my graduation. One was signed by all my former coworkers, including Alison. The other was from Mr. Walters, and he had written, "She's yours for the night, kid. She'll do anything you want. Just send her back in time for the lunch rush tomorrow. Have fun, and get her out of your system. Go find a nice human girl to settle down with."

I looked up from the card and back to Alison. Mine for the night. I was still trying to process that when she held something else out with her other hand. "Oh, and this too. You'll need this." I took it from her. It was her control pad. I looked through the settings and found she was not currently set to a sex mode, but it was entirely within my power to change that.

I looked back up at her again and asked, "Do you… know why you're here? Is that what you want?"

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and nodded. "Uh huh! You're my friend, I like making you happy." Given that she was a bioroid, by definition had no desires other than what she was programed to simulate, and had been ordered by Mr. Walters to spend the night with me, that sounded like the closest thing to a declaration of lust for me that she was capable of. Of course, that was probably just my imagination, inferring what I wanted to hear. I looked back to the pad. Anything I wanted. All modes available. I didn't want anything extreme, though. I just wanted her. I bumped her sexual desire up to just a little higher than what was rated as a healthy girl in her sexual prime. Active but not wildly slutty, if you will.

I immediately felt her arms on my shoulders, and looked up from the pad. Just before her lips met mine, I heard her whisper, "Thank you." The cards and pad slipped from my hands and fell to the floor. She kicked the door closed behind her, and as it latched shut I pushed her up against it, kissing her passionately, our tongues darting back and forth in each other's mouths.

I pulled her in the direction of my bedroom, but it took a while to get there, leaning up against every wall on the way to continue kissing. Finally we reached my bed, and I let her pull me down into it. Our lips were practically glued together while our hands roamed everywhere across each other's bodies. We took our time, groping each other through our clothes for a long while before our need reached a fever pitch and we rapidly helped each other remove them.

As soon as everything we had been wearing was on the floor, I laid her back on my bed and made sweet tender love to her, my body over hers, my hard cock sliding gently back and forth within her wet pussy, continuing to kiss throughout while moaning softly into each other's mouths. It seemed like a blissful eternity of our two bodies merging together. Eventually her moans grew longer, and she whispered, "Oh, Steve, I'm almost there. Please make me cum." I quickened the pace of my thrusts, and as her moans reached a crescendo, I could feel my own nut getting ready to bust. As her back arched beneath me and she let out one final, long moan, it took me over the edge as well, and I could feel my cock pulsing as my jism pumped into her pussy. We shared one more long kiss before I rolled us onto our sides and we just cuddled.

Of course, despite the amount of time that took, there was still plenty of night left. My hands grew increasingly restless, fondling her breasts and rubbing her pussy lips, even slipping a finger between them and deep into her. She pulled my hand away from her cunt and put the finger, wet with her juices, into her mouth. She sucked her wetness off as she pulled it back out of her mouth, and then she gave me a deep, forceful kiss and said, "Take me, Steve."

I immediately pushed her onto her back, grabbed her arms and pinned her wrists above her head. I aimed my hard cock at her wet slit, got it inside with only a little bit of effort, and started pounding as hard as I could. We both started moaning loudly. He moans were punctuated with, "Yes, Steve, yes! Fuck me, fuck me hard!"

Mine, on the other hand, were interspersed with, "Fuck yes, take it Alison! Take my cock hard in your tight wet pussy!" It was a blur of thrusting and pounding, and at some point I moved her onto her knees, holding her arms behind her back with one hand, pulling her hair just shy of too hard with the other, and ramming her wonderful pussy doggie style. She had already cum a few times by now, and she screamed as another orgasm hit her. I was just about ready to pop again too. I pulled out of her and grabbed her ear antennae, using them to pull her face to my dick. She opened her mouth to accept it, and I pushed it as far down her throat as I could, holding her there by the antennae. I felt her struggle just barely as she adjusted to a mouth totally full of meat, and that sent me over the edge, spewing warm cum straight down her throat. This time when we collapsed onto the bed in each other's arms I was exhausted and slept until morning.

What a morning it was, too. Since my initial experience with Alison in the restaurant, I'd hooked up a couple of times with other college girls. Just one night stands, fuck and go home. This time my eyes opened and were greeted by the face of my heavenly angel on the pillow beside me. She smiled and said, "Good morning, Steve." My response was to pull her in tight for a long kiss, with my hands roaming up and down her body, feeling her curves and her smooth, soft skin. When I broke the kiss, she moaned softly in appreciation, and then added, "Are you hungry?"

"For breakfast, or you?" I asked.

She smiled coyly. "Either one."

"Yes," I said, and leaned in for another kiss.

She intercepted me with a finger to my lips, and said, "Stay put and I'll go make us some food, then we can pick up where we left off last night." With that she hopped out of bed and headed towards the small kitchen area. I lay there in bed, hoping it wasn't just dream, gently stroking my recharged and rock hard cock. "Come on out, it's almost ready!" I heard Alison call.

My refrigerator wasn't exactly well stocked, but when I emerged from the bedroom I found she had made omelets, french toast, and bacon, and was just finishing setting a plate for each of us out on the table. "It's so nice to be able to cook something for breakfast other than prefab egg and sausage sandwiches for once," she said. She looked incredibly sexy wearing nothing but an apron that I'd forgotten I had. I forgot all about breakfast and came in close behind her, with my hands reaching around to each grab a breast, pushing the apron into her cleavage.

Alison yelped in surprise, and then said in a sultry voice, "I said not until after breakfast, you naughty boy."

"Can't wait," I said, simultaneously pushing my cock into her pussy and pushing her down onto the table, with her tits ending up in one of the plates of food. I pounded away eagerly, and she made no further protests, only gasps and moans.

As I neared orgasm and my grunts became more urgent, she said, "Wait!" Before I could question her she had pushed me back and spun around, grabbing my cock with one hand and holding the plate in the other. She stroked me rapidly and I promptly came, spraying my load onto the food that she maneuvered into place in front of my cock. "Now, sit down and eat," she scolded playfully, and took a fork full of eggs and jism into her mouth.

After breakfast I licked her tits clean, but she still insisted on taking a shower. Together. She got no complaints from me. The water cascaded over us as I sandwiched her body between mine and the wall, my cock buried deep in her pussy. "My ass, I need you in my ass," she begged. I moved aside as she bent down and braced her hands against the far end. She moaned as I pushed a finger into her asshole to make sure she was ready, then cried out as I pushed my rod up her back door. I held her hips tightly as I thrusted into her rear passage and she screamed, "Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!" By the time one of my hands moved around front to rub her clit, she was primed for another orgasm and came almost instantly.

Somehow we managed to finish our very long shower and get and dried off, and after a nice long naked cuddle on my couch, she climbed into my lap facing me and eased her pussy down onto my cock. She rode me slowly and gently. I kissed her as she raised and lowered herself on my dick, and then she leaned back while I licked and sucked on her luscious titties.

"Ask me how I feel about you," she said softly, without breaking stride.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Everybody else, the customers, the other employees, even Mr. Walters, see me as a burger-flipping, servant bioroid. You're the only person that ever looked at me differently, that thought of me as something else. The interpersonal interaction algorithms of a bioroid are very complex, they have to be, and mine responded to you in a way that was entirely unique in my personal experience. I think the human term for it is, you make me feel special." I tried to absorb all this while she continued to lift her cunt up and down the length of my cock. "How do you feel about me?" she added.

My mouth opened, but I could only stammer, "I… I…"

She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "It's okay. Go ahead and say it. You won't have another chance." Then she pulled back and looked straight into my eyes. I could see a mix of joy and lust in hers.

"I love you, Alison."

She gave me the sweetest smile. "Do you want to hear me say it back?" I nodded. "I love you too, Steve," she said and leaned in for a soft, gentle kiss. She pulled back just a little, her lips still close to mine, and said, "Despite what Mr. Walters wrote to you in that card, this is how I want you to remember me. Just like this. And I'll try to remember us as often as I can."

I gasped and moaned softly as I came, my cum spurting up into her. As if in response, she groaned softly as her body shook with an orgasm of her own. She collapsed forward into me and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly.

We stayed like that for a long time, until she finally said, "It's time. I have to go." She pulled away from me and retrieved her control pad. "You'd better set me back," she said, handing it to me. I felt almost numb as I took her off of sex mode. She snatched it back out of my hands and I watched her gather up her clothes and get back into her work uniform.

She opened the apartment door, then paused and turned back to me. With that glorious smile of hers, she said cheerfully, "Good bye, Steve."

"Alison, wait!" I said, rushing to her side. "Don't go! I don't want you to go!"

"I have to, my shift is about to start, silly," she replied.

We stood there in my open doorway, her fully dressed and me still stark naked. "Stay with me! We can run away together! I can buy you from Mr. Walters somehow! Anything!" I begged. Somehow I expected to see longing or even pity in her eyes, but there was neither. Just an almost blank cheerfulness.

"Thank you for getting me the night off. I've never had that before. We had fun together, right? I think I enjoyed it." She'd already explained it to me. Everything she did was a result of her programming. Even when she said loved me, she had manipulated me into ordering her to do so.

"Alison…" I said in desperation.

There was a glimmer of something in her eyes just then. "I know there is someone out there for you. Find her and be happy," she said, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. That was the best she could do without sex mode. Almost like the real her was trapped in that setting on her control pad. No, it was all the real her. Or none of it. Just following programming and orders. She turned and walked away, I watched her leave through the apartment building's front door. And she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> © the Perv Otaku, 2014  
> This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0 International License.  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/


End file.
